The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Because of performance and packaging benefits, particularly the elimination of the propeller (prop) shaft, front wheel drive (FWD) vehicles have proven popular with consumers. Such elimination not only generally reduces the weight of the powertrain and thus of the vehicle but also reduces and can essentially eliminate the driveline hump on the floor of the passenger compartment. These benefits are especially pronounced in smaller size vehicles.
The placement of the engine, transmission, differential and drive axles, as well as steering components, all in the forward portion of the motor vehicle does, however, present design and packaging challenges which are greater than those encountered in rear wheel drive vehicles.
For example, certain transmission configurations, because of their tandem gear arrangements, occupy significant length along the torque flow path, i.e., from input to output. The incorporation of such transmissions in front wheel drive powertrains, oriented either transversely or longitudinally, may impact design and engineering choices about the particular vehicle in which certain transmissions may be used. Alternatively, passenger compartment volume may necessarily be slightly reduced to accommodate a particular transmission.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that the length as well as the overall size of a transmission will typically impact the design as well as the identity of a particular vehicle with which it is used. In turn, this renders it apparent that a more compact transmission will, all other things being equal, be more adaptable and usable in a wider variety of vehicles than a less compact transmission.
It is thus apparent that improvements, especially those directed to reduction of the overall size of an automatic transmission, are desirable and the present invention is so directed.